bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Trial:003
__TOC__ Overview Creator Maxwell, similar to, but not the same as the Creator Maxwell in St. Lamia's ''Creator of the World'', is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. She is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 003, which is unlocked after the defeat of Creator Maxwell in St. Lamia, and the completion of Trial No. 001 and 002. Rewards *Creator Maxwell *1 Gem *2,000,000 Zel *50,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Maxwell. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. You might want to mark each turn so as to not miscount. Recommended Leaders: *Twilight God Grahdens (35% boost to all stats + 15% reduction from Light/Dark types) *Heavenly Claymore Dolk - (35% boost to all parameters and negates element based damage) *Cardes the Malevolent - (Reduction in BB gauge used during BB + 20% reduction from Light/Dark types) *Gaia Sennin Oguro - (30% HP and DEF up + 3-6 BC when attacked) *Tenebrous Wings Reviora - (30% boost to Max HP, reduces Light and Dark damage by 15%, also boosts BB gauges and BB gauge fill rate) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, Griel, Cyan, Aurelia etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Lilly Matah, Diana, Oguro, Kafka, etc.) *HP boost (Zeldeus, Tridon, Sargavel, Bestie, Chrome, etc.) * Most common and useful leaders for the same squad are Grahdens and Diana * Cardes friend leader is extremely helpful against Demon Abbadon and Maxwell Recommended Units: *Units with more than 7000 HP (includes Sphere Stat boost) *Using one of the units that helps reduce damage. Ice Bastion Zeldeus, Guardian Darvanshel, Pyro Archfiend Adel, Mad God Narza, Flora Aegis Edea, Fulgor Heroine Shera, Grave Carver Aaron and Virtuous Champion Krantz are units that are HIGHLY RECOMMENDED. Brave Burst helps halve damage. Their Brave Burst needs to be active almost every turn. *Worldly Themis - Adds Dark element to attack, heals, and doesn't suffer elemental damage. *Gaia Tree Vertri, Fire Goddess Ulkina - Can heal, remove and negate status. *Immortal Beast Sargavel, Midnight Allure Lunaris and Invictus Xeno Melchio - Can negate status. Take note, only Lunaris and Sargavel can remove status. Melchio can remove statuses with his Extra Skill. *Leviathan Sage Elimo is highly recomended for this one because she is a 4 in one unit. Cures status aliments on BB, Gives 140% defence buff for 3 turns on SBB and has the longest 75% mitigation on her UBB for 3 turns. Also the BB and SBB have 50% mitigation and they heal. *Units with ability to spam SBB that deal massive damage: **Terminator Lilith, Lightning Gun Rowgen - Can deal large amounts of damage every turn. Lilith, especially against demon Abbadon. **Phoenix God Arus - Can deal large amounts of damage every turn with SBB or can fill BB gauge with BB. **Ice Angel Sergio - Can deal large amounts of damage every turn with SBB with chance of inflicting Weakness. **Dahlia Fist Nemia - Can deal large amounts of damage repetitively every turn especially against the Juggernaut. **Cyclone Emperor Tazer - Can deal massive amouns of damage every turn and has a nice spark buff on this SBB. **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Can deal massive amounts of damage every turn. His SBB increases own attack by 100% for 3 turns and his extra skill boosts it another 80% when BB guage is full. **Turbo Wings Nemethgear - Can deal massive amounts of damage every turn. His SBB boosts BB gauge fill rate by 30% for 3 turns and his extra skill boosts his own ATK by 80% when BB guage is full. **Crimson Phoenix Farlon - Boosts BB Atk and can repeatedly use SBB, but at the cost of -50% DEF when used, but it is converted to higher amount of ATK%. *Thief God Zelnite - Can fill allies BB gauge with his BB/SBB and resists Juggernaut's attacks *Calamity Steel Chrome - Can buff Dark element weakness damage, fills BB gauge when Sparking and boosts Spark damage. Items: *Cures, High Cures, Mega Cures *Angel Idols, Goddess Idols *Fujin Potions/Tonics *Revives, Revive Lights, Crescent Dew Battle Juggernaut *Inflicts Injury, Paralysis and Weakness. *May be inflicted with Paralysis *''Magnetron'' - 8 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies with a 15% chance of Paralysis. Used randomly. * Graviton - ''Thunder elemental attack on all enemies. Used randomly. *''Neoplasma Blast - 10 combo strong Thunder elemental attack on all enemies with a 15% chance of Paralysis. Used every 4 turns. **Trigger your damage mitigator's BB/SBB the turn before it happens. **Guard with all Water units that are less than 50% HP to avoid losing them early on. Demon Abaddon *Inflicts all status ailments. *Highly resistant, but not immune, to poison. *''Banishment'' - Single target Dark elemental attack that removes buffs. Used randomly. * Necro Curse - Single target Dark elemental attack with chance to inflict random status ailments. Used randomly. * Black Force -'' Dark elemental attack on all enemies. Used randomly. * ''Evil Hole - Strong Dark elemental attack on all enemies that drains HP. Used every 4 turns. < 50% HP *''Death Gate'' - Massive single target Dark attack used 2 times. **Have your units healed above 70% HP before this happens. **Trigger your damage mitigator's BB/SBB to lessen the damage. **It is best to guard with 5 of your units while the 6th one lowers Abaddon's HP below 50%. < 30% HP *''Death Gate'' - Massive single target Dark attack used 4 times. **Same strategy as with the earlier Death Gate but have your unit's HP above 90% instead. Creator Maxwell *Has 1,000,000 HP *Inflicts Injury and Weakness. *May be inflicted with weakness however is very resistant *''Genesis'' - 15 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies. Used randomly. *''Rune'' - 7 combo powerful Light elemental attack on a single enemy, adds defense ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn, & removes buffs on the target. Used every 4 turns along with Sacred Song. ''Mitigation is risky due to the fact that Rune ''removes buff before the damage is applied so guard is recommended. *''Sacred Song'' - Boosts Atk by 80% and Def by 200% for 2 turns and adds an Angel Idol buff (Active until reduced to 0% HP). Used every 4 turns along with Rune. **Recommended to guard any Dark units with < 60% HP. *''Destiny'' - Massive Single target Light attack used every 5 turns. **Fixed 14,000 damage unless mitigated. **Trigger your damage mitigator's BB/SBB. **Guard any Dark unit with < 80% HP. *Guard all units or trigger your damage reducer's BB/SBB every 20 turns as Maxwell uses Sacred Song, Rune and Destiny coincide with each other. < 70% HP *''Meteor'' - Massive single target Light attack. **Fixed 4,800 damage unless mitigated. **Casted randomly afterwards. < 50% HP *''Resurrection'' - 10 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies that drains 150% of damage dealt. Used randomly afterwards. < 30% HP *''Genesis'' - 15 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies *''Destiny'' - Massive single target Light attack **Now casted twice instead of once. < 20% HP *''Endless'' - 33 combo massive Light attack on all enemies **Trigger your damage mitigator's BB/SBB. **Guard 5 units as the 6th unit lowers Maxwell's HP below 20% HP. **If the attack is used on the same turn as Sacred Song & Rune then only Endless will be used. Although, she can still use Destiny on the same turn twice before using Endless. 0% HP *Revives with 100,000 HP. **You have up to 3 turns (depending on where you are in the attack cycle) to defeat Maxwell again. If you fail, she will cast Sacred Song again. **Try to defeat her one turn before she casts Sacred Song so you have 3 turns to defeat her again as opposed to 1 or 2 turns **Sacred Song triggers every 3 turns.